A Change In Destiny
by Icy Cold Fox
Summary: After Zigzix's time machine experiment goes wrong, Yusei Fudo and his friends are greatly surprised when they see that they have been transported back in time with no way of returning. But Yusei sees one thing that ultimately surprises him the most: On a large screen of a nearby building, he sees that Seto Kaiba is announcing the begining of the Battle City Tournament.


Icy Cold Fox: Hello there! And welcome to the beginning of my next FanFiction story!

Yusei: You sound rather excited.

Jack: I agree. Why is that exactly?

Icy Cold Fox: Because I've decided to start posting this story sooner than I originally planned.

Claire: I don't see how that is any reason to be excited.

Icy Cold Fox: Shush Claire. This isn't even your story, so I don't know why you're here.

Claire: Oh fine, be that way. *leaves*

Icy Cold Fox: Anyways, I just want to say that I might or might not add in my own characters, and that in this story, some of the actual storyline is going to be skewed a little. With that said, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or any of their characters. I just own this storyline, and any characters that I might create. This first chapter is only going to be including characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

An Invitation To Reunion

Four months had passed since the end of the war between the Signers and the Dark Signers. New Domino City still had sections under reconstruction from the damage caused by the Earthbound Immortals. Despite the chaos that was caused, peace had seemed to return to being settled on the minds of the city's inhabitants.

For Yusei Fudo however, he was still a little on-edge about the war. He knew that it was over, but he couldn't help but think about the lives that were harmed. All of his friends, especially Jack Atlas, kept trying to tell him that what's done is done, and they now needed to focus on what lies ahead for them. Yusei often tried his best to hide his feelings about the war, but couldn't always hide them.

Following the war, Yusei continued to stay with the twins, Leo and Luna, as they viewed Yusei as an older brother and liked having him around. Yusei didn't hear too much from Jack, who had gone to live on his own for a while after the war. He didn't hear much from Crow Hogan either, as he chose to continue helping their mother-figure, Martha, take care of the orphans in the Satellite. However, despite not keeping contact with Jack or Crow very often, he kept in touch with Akiza Izinski, who moved back in with her parents, as often as he could, and Leo and Luna constantly teased Yusei and Akiza about liking each other, with neither of them ever directly denying it.

Early one day, Yusei had the house to himself for a while. Leo and Luna had left for school a little over an hour ago. Leo left his duel disk home because he complained that it was acting weird on him, and asked Yusei if he could fix it while they were gone, assuring Yusei that the school would let Leo borrow a duel disk for the day. Yusei was quickly able to figure out that Leo's duel disk wasn't projecting cards as well, and figured that the sensors inside the duel disk must have been damaged, which seemed logical to Yusei since Leo had dropped it a few days ago and it had a rough landing.

Yusei worked through the day taking Leo's duel disk apart to make the necessary repairs on it. He had his laptop on next to him as he worked so that he could keep an eye on the schematics, as he wasn't entirely familiar with the model for Leo's duel disk. He was nearly finished when he heard the twins come in the door, which surprised Yusei until he noticed that he lost track of time.

"Hey Yusei, we're home!" Leo shouted as he came in to the living room where Yusei was working.

"Calm down, Leo. You don't need to shout." Luna said, sounding a little annoyed.

Leo didn't say anything back to Luna as he went up Yusei, with Luna following him. "Did you find out what was wrong with my duel disk?" He asked Yusei.

"I did." Yusei replied. "The sensors inside the duel disk were damaged, which I'm guessing was caused by you dropping it." He explained.

"I told you to be careful." Luna scolded Leo, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Leo complained, only getting a reply of laughter from Luna.

"Anyways, I'm almost done with the repairs." Yusei continued. "I should be finished within the next hour or so."

"Awesome!" Leo shouted. "The duel disk I had to use today wasn't nearly as cool as mine is."

"I would scold you, Leo, but you never seem to learn anything from me. At least as far as being careful is concerned." Luna commented, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I can be careful!" Leo complained.

"Don't start getting into an argument right now, at least not while I'm still working on Leo's duel disk." Yusei said.

"Sorry, Yusei." Luna said. "Do you want us to get you something to snack on as a late lunch? You look like you haven't eaten for several hours."

Yusei didn't reply immediately. He didn't seem to notice that he hadn't been hungry all day, but now that Luna has asked him, he did start to feel hungry. "Actually, I wouldn't mind having something to eat. But you don't have to get it for me." He said.

"You've been working on Leo's duel disk all day. Just sit down and take a break while Leo and I get you something to eat." Luna insisted.

"Alright, if you say so." Yusei said, and with that, Leo and Luna left the room. Yusei sat down on the couch and leaned back against it, closing his eyes to relax for a minute. He heard their footsteps come back in the room a couple minutes later, but kept his eyes closed.

"We're gone two minutes, and you start to fall asleep on us?" Leo asked Yusei as he and Luna came back in the room with Leo getting an annoyed look from Luna.

"Here you are, Yusei. I know a sandwich and some chips isn't the most ideal choice for a meal, but it's better than no lunch at all." Luna said, setting a plate with the food on the table in front of the couch.

"It's okay Luna, I'm not worried about it. Thank you for making me lunch, you guys." Yusei said as he began to eat.

"It's the least we can do for you, considering that you've spent the whole day fixing Leo's duel disk." Luna commented.

Leo and Luna kept Yusei company as he finished his lunch and continued to work on fixing Leo's duel disk. Yusei didn't say much, as the twins were mainly just telling him about what happened during the day while they were at school.

"Okay Leo, go ahead and try it out. Let's see if it's back to its full glory now that I've worked on it." Yusei said, handing Leo his duel disk as he finished fixing it after another forty-five minutes of working on it. The three of them went outside, and Leo placed his Power Tool Dragon card on one of the monster slots, and shouted with glee as the duel disk projected the monster without any problems.

Later that evening, Yusei was sitting down and looking at duel runner schematics on his laptop while he watched Leo and Luna have a duel. Although the match was close, Luna was eventually able to use her Ancient Fairy Dragon to destroy Leo's Power Tool Dragon and win the duel, much to Leo's surprise.

"That was a great duel you two had." Yusei commented as he stood up and set his laptop down in the chair he was sitting in. He walked up to Leo and knelt down so that he was at Leo's height. "You're doing much better than when we were fighting in the Signer/Dark Signer war, Leo. But you've got to be sure to remember to try and anticipate all of your opponent's possible moves, and be prepared for any unexpected move."

Leo felt a bit ashamed of himself for letting himself forget about the advice that Yusei was currently giving him, which Yusei had given this same advice to Leo a couple times before, but he didn't let it bother him for long. "Thanks Yusei. I'll be sure to remember that." He told Yusei cheerfully.

"You're welcome, Leo. And the same advice goes to you too, Luna." Yusei said to them, getting a nod of agreement from Luna. Yusei then heard his laptop beep a couple of times and announce that Yusei had gotten a new email, which surprised him because he wasn't expecting any emails. The twins followed Yusei as he stood back up and went to grab his laptop and open his email.

"What does it say?" Leo asked curiously.

"It's titled 'Invite.' I wonder what for." Yusei replied.

"Let's read it and find out." Luna suggested.

Yusei clicked on the email, opening it. "It reads:

'Dear Mr. Fudo,

I am inviting you and the other Signers to come visit me so that I may explain myself for recent events, and I also wish for you to see my latest experiment.

-Zigzix, former chief of engineering of the Enerdy Reactor under Director Goodwin.'

Well now, that certainly wasn't exactly what I was expecting to read." Yusei said as he finished reading the email. Before Yusei or the twins got the chance to say anything else, Yusei's phone started to ring. "Hello?" He said as he answered it.

"Yusei." Jack's Australian-accented voice sounded from the phone. "Did you just get an email from Zigzix?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'm assuming you got one as well?" Yusei asked back.

"If I didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Jack replied sarcastically. "I'm going to assume that Crow and Akiza got one as well. And I figure the twins didn't get one, since you're staying with them right now. But regardless of if Crow and Akiza got one or not, we need to meet together and discuss what to do with this email."

"Agreed. Let's meet here at the twins' house tomorrow evening. You call Crow and tell him to come, while I do the same with Akiza." Yusei said.

"Fine. See you then." With that, they hung up without another word. Yusei got concerned looks from Leo and Luna as he called Akiza and told her what he and Jack just discussed.

"I wonder what kind of experiment Zigzix is talking about in that email." Leo commented after Yusei got done talking to Akiza on the phone a couple minutes later.

"What I'm worried about is why Zigzix wants us there to see his latest experiment." Yusei replied, getting a nod of agreement from Luna. "We shouldn't worry about it right now though." He said after a moment of thought.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, a little bit confused.

"What I mean is that we shouldn't worry about this until tomorrow." Yusei answered. "We should probably all head inside now and get some rest. We'll talk about this email when Jack, Crow, and Akiza come over here tomorrow evening." Yusei didn't receive any objections from either of the twins as they went inside.

Yusei remained awake while the twins went to bed. He was feeling a bit tired, but he wasn't quite ready to go to sleep yet, so he went back outside to think. _Zigzix's invitation seems friendly enough, but why does he want to meet with us so soon after the war? _Yusei thought to himself as he stood outside looking out at the city. He stood there for a few more minutes thinking about Zigzix's invitation before deciding to head back inside. He concluded for himself that the invitation seems harmless, and that he shouldn't be worrying about it when he just told the twins to get some rest and not worry about it until it was time to discuss it. With that in mind, he went inside and headed off to bed without another thought on the invite.

* * *

Icy Cold Fox: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story!

Luna: I'm sure they did.

Yugi: Yeah, it's pretty good.

Icy Cold Fox: Get out of here, Yugi! You aren't in this story yet! *shoves Yugi out*

Claire: Was that necessary?

Icy Cold Fox: Yes it was. And you aren't supposed to be here, remember?

Claire: Yeah, yeah... Just don't forget to finish the closing. *leaves*

Icy Cold Fox: Well, now that those two intruders are dealt with, I'll say that I hope to have the second chapter up pretty soon. Again, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and please leave reviews, because those are always nice. Thank you! :)


End file.
